heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Albus Dumbledore
Kendra Dumbledore † Aberforth Dumbledore Ariana Dumbledore † Honoria Credence Barebone |friends = Fawkes, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Gellert Grindelwald (formerly), Aberforth Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, Nicolas Flamel, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Dobby, Horace Slughorn, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Olympe Maxime, Arabella Figg, Barty Crouch Sr., Armando Dippet, Cornelius Fudge (formerly), James Potter, Lily Potter, other Order Of The Phoenix members, Weasley family, Hogwarts staff and most students, Newt Scamander, Porpentina Goldstein, Leta Lestrange, Theseus Scamander |pets = Fawkes (Phoenix) |enemies = Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort), Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew, Quirinus Quirrell, Barty Crouch Jr., Cornelius Fudge (for a year), Dolores Umbridge, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Corban Yaxley, John Dawlish |powers = Magic Intellectual genius Charisma Master of the Deathly Hallows Spell creation Alchemy Defense against the Dark Arts |possessions = His wand |films = |games = |books = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisone rof Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows |play(s) = Harry Potter and the Cursed Child |actor = Richard Harrison (first portrayal; The Philosopher's Stone-''The Chamber of Secrets'') Michael Gambon (rest of the series) Jude Law (young; Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald) |rides = Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey }} 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ' is one of the protagonists of Harry Potter ''books and film series and the ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ''film series. History Albus was born the first-born son of Kenra and Percival Dumbledore. Book Series Film series Dumbledore appears in all eight films and is one of the thirteen characters to do so. Early Life Years before Harry Potter, Dumbledore was a young wizard who was the older brother of Aberforth and Ariana and has a mother named Kendra and a father named Percival. However, his sister at a young age is attacked by muggle boys, whom Percival kills and is sent to Azkaban and does not reveal why he killed the two boys to protect his daughter. Kendra moves the family to Godric's Hollow. During his first year, Albus faces prejudice or praise for his father's actions. He befriends one of the students there, Elphias Doge, who was suffering from the aftermath of Dragon Pox. While Harry is in his fourth year, Albus recalls that at Harry's age, he claims that he accidentally set the Gryffindor Curtains them in fire. At age eighteen Dumbeldore was born 1881 and met Gellert in 1899, meaning that he was eighteen when the duo first met., Dumbledore becomes best friends with Gellert Grindelwald. However, a three-way-duel breaks out between Aberforth, Albus, and Grindelwald, resulting in one of the boyx casting a curse that accidentally kills Albus' younger sister, Ariana who tried to stop the fight from happening. In 1927, Albus becomes a mentor to Newt Scamender, who is expelled from Hogwarts. However, Dumbledore succeeded in allowing Newt having his wand. Eventually, in 1945, Albus fights his former friend and crush, Grindelwald. They enter a duel, where Dumbledore is able to subdue Grindelwald and disarms him, thus gaining allegience of the Elder Wand and takes it as his own wand. During the First Wizarding War, Dumbledore develops a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix in order to defeat Lord Voldemort, whom they eventually do. After Trelawney prophecizes that a child born at the end of July would bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape tells Albus to hide Lily and her family and also promises Dumbledore that he will help him protect Harry Potter. Shortly before James' death, Dumbledore borrows the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore offers to be their secret keeper, but both Lily and James Potter refuse, wanting not to task a friend. However, after Voldemort murders James and Lily Potter with the Invisibility Cloak and Dumbledore's possession for the past ten years. At first, Dumbledore believes that Pettigrew is the one who is innocent and Sirius is the one who is the Potter's traitor. After the Potters' death, Dumbeldore has Rubeus Hagrid go to Godric's Hollow and retrieve Baby Harry. He goes to 4 Privet Drive, where he notices a tabby cat watching him use the Deluminator to douse the lights on Privet Drive. Dumbledore tells the cat that he expected her to be there, addressing her as Minerva McGonagall. The two discuss about Harry, and Dumbeldore tells McGonagall tha Hagrid is bringing the baby. McGonagall asks Dumbledore if he can really trust Hagrid, who Albus promises that he trusts the man with his life. Hagrid appears and hands Baby Harry to Dumbledore, who places Harry onto his aunt and uncle's door step and a letter explaining what the Dursleys need him to do. Dumbledore casts a charm that protects Harry. He wishes the baby good luck before the three wizards disappear into the night. As Harry grows, Dumbledore has Arabella Figg keep an eye on the boy. Later, Dumbledore attends the Karkaroff trial. When Igor accuses Snape of being a death eater, Dumbledore stands up and defends Snape. Barty Crouch jr. later attempts to escape, but Moody subdues him. ''The Philosopher's Stone Before the 1991-1992 school year begins, Dumbledore sends Hagrid to take Harry to Diagon Alley and to retrieve the Philosopher's stone to protect it at Hogwarts. During Harry's first school year, Dumbledore keeps tabs on Harry, especially learning from other teachers how quite likable he is. During Christmas break, Dumbledore follows Harry to the Mirror of Erised, and asks young Harry what the mirror does, and Dumbledore confirms that it is a mirror that will show their greatest desires. The elder headmaster warns Harry to never look for the mirror again. He is later called on urgent business, but returns to Hogwarts after receiving an urgent message from Hermione. While Harry is unconscious he and Flamel decide that the latter of the two will destroy the stone. Dumbledore returns and finds Harry unconscious on the ground and has him taken to the hospital wing. He arrives when Harry was awake, and noticed that Harry saw all the get well cards. Remembering his friend's injuries, Harry inquiries about them, where Dumbledore reassures that they are all fine and reveals the stone's fate, as well as knowing Flamel will die without the Elixir of Life. The boy proceeds in asking how he got the stone in the first place, Albus explains that a person who wanted to have the stone without using it for personal gain, and reveals it was his idea. Harry asks hopefully if now that the stone is destroyed, will Voldemort be prevented from returning. However, Dumbledore pitifully tells him that the dark Lord can return. Turning away from that, Dumbledore reveals to Harry that Quirrell could not be touched by Harry because of Lily, who sacrificed her life for Harry, and reveals the tit leaves a kind of mark. Harry believes he is talking about his scar and goes to lift his bangs from his forehead, but Dumbledore reveals that this mark cannot be seen: love. Later, during the end of term speech, Dumbledore gives Ron and Hermione fifty points, Harry sixty, and Neville ten, causing Gryiffindors to win the House cup. The Chamber of Secrets During the 1992-1993 school year, Dumbledore is informed that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are in Severus Snape's office after flying a magic-improved muggle car. As Snape is threatening to punish them, Albus stops Severus, and deems that their fates are under Minerva. After it is settled the boys will recieve detention, Dumbledore tells them that they should return to the feast. A few weeks into the second school year, Dumbledore and several other teachers come to see the note written by Ginevra Weasley. The Basilisk's first victim, Mrs. Norris, is petrified, where Dumbledore assures that the mandrakes that they have will be made by herbologist teacher, Professor Sprout and strongly recommends no more harm comes to anyone. Later, one night, the next petrified victim is Colin Creevey, a muggle-born wizard. . He and McGonagall take him to the hospital wing and lay him down on a spare bed. Just as Dumbledore fears, the school is no longer safe after they attempt to open his camera in hopes of finding Colin's attacker, but all that comes out is a puff of smoke. Minerva asks what they must tell the staff and students, Albus tells her that they must tell them the truth and that the chamber of secrets have been open again. After these events, Dumbledore allows Gilderoy Lockhart to start a duelling club. However, during this event, Harry inadvertantly unleashes his ability to speak Parselmouth. Eventually, Dumbledore hears rumors that Harry is the one who is attacking and petrifying students. Later, McGonagall sends Harry to the headmaster's office. He sees Harry noticed Fawkes being set on fire and reassures Harry that he is a phoenix and revives himself. At that moment, Hagrid storms in and tries to explain to Dumbledore that Hary would do nothing of the sort by petrifying people. However, Albus assures Hagrid that he knows that Harry did not attack anyone, much to the boy's shock. He asks the headmaster curiously that he doesn't believe the rumors, which Dumbledore confirms to Harry that he does not believe Harry is responsable beind the attacks, but asks his student if he has anything he wishes to say, but Harry denies it while Dumbledore dismisses Harry while looking at him with concern. A few days later, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater is attacked by the monster, Fudge and Dumbledore go to Hagrid's, whom the minister believes is behind the attacks, and, to his regret, inform Hagrid he is taking the game-keeper to Askaban and ignores Dumbledore's defending his friend. However, Malfoy threatens all the school board members and has Dumbledore evicted from his position as headmaster. The former Hogwarts teacher promises that help will always be offered at Hogwarts, even if he is gone, while also looking at Harry and Ron. However, after Ginny is kidnapped by the monster, Dumbledore returns at behest of the governors, and gets responses that Lucius threatened to curse their families if they did not comply with his suspension. While down at the chamber of Secrets, Harry shows loyalty to Dumbledore and defends his teacher against the teenage version of Tom Riddle, which Fawkes hears and returns with Gryffindor's sword the Sorting Hat. Harry and Ron are summoned at his office the next day, where Dumbledore at first scolds them and later congradulates them for thei ractions in the chamber and asks Mr Weasley to send the release papers to Askaban that will help them gain their game keeper. After Ron departs, Dumbledore reveals as to why Fawkes responded to Harry at first and senses that something is troubling Harry, who confirms that he is still confirms he is worried over the fact that there are similarities between him and Tom Riddle. Dumbledore reveals Harry partially the truth and states that Voldemort unintentionally transferred some of his powers to Harry the night he gave him the scarm explaining why Harry can talk to snakes because Voldemort could talk to snakes. and begins assuming that he should be in Slytherin like the Sorting Hat said. Though Dumbledore notes that Harry possesses several of Voldemort's qualities such as determination resourcefulness, and disregard for the rules, he asks Harry why the sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor. Harry reveals that he was placed in the house because he asked the Sorting Hat to. Dumbledore says that Harry making his own choices is what makes him different from Voldemort. He tells him to look closer at the sword Harry pulled out of the hat, which Harry states, has "Gryffindor" engraved on the hilt and Dumbledore confrims, that Harry is a true Gryffindor as only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword from the Hat. The two of them are interrupted from the arrival of Lucius Malfoy, who disdainfully looks at Dumbledore and states that he has returned. Dumbledore suspects Lucius had something to do with the attacks, and giving a diary to Ginevra, but Malfoy tells them otherwise and departs. Harry takes the diary to Malfoy but then returns it to Dumbledore. Albus looks at the book and realizes that the diary is one of seven horcruxes Voldemort created. After those petrified are healed by Sprout and Pommfrey, Dumbledore decides as a school treat for the students, the final exams have been cancelled, much to Hermione's dismay and applauds at Hagrid with the staff and students after everything. The Prisoner of Azkaban In the third film, Richard Harris died of Hopkin's disease and was replaced by Michael Gambon from this film and onwards. A few months after the attacks, Dumbledore appoints another Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of his old friends, Remus Lupin. Severus Snape attempts to dissuade Dumbledore from hiring Remus, but Albus denies it. After Sirius Black escapes from prison is begrudgingly allowing the Dementors to Hogwarts for them to find Sirius Black and has them not interrupt the school activities. A few weeks later, Dumbledore is alerted by Filch that the Fat Lady is missing from her portrait and goes to see that the portrait is not only missing the fat Lady, but also because the slash marks in the portrait. He proceeds in telling Mr. Filch to round up the ghost to find the Fat Lady. However, Filch states that there is no need for the ghosts, as he sees her in the portrait above. Racing up to the Fat Lady with other students, Albus gently asks the Fat Lady who has done this to her. The kind lady reveals that Sirius Black is responsible and alerts the group that he is in the castle. Dumbledore tells Filch to do a security sweep and instructs the Gryffindors to the Great Hall for protection. All the teachers confirm that Black is nowhere to be found, unaware that he can transform into a black dog. However, Dumbledore refuses to believe that any professor would help Black into the castle, especially after Snape nearly accuses Remus of being Black's possible accomplice. Severus asks Albus if they should warn Harry about Black, both teachers unaware that Harry is awake and listening to their conversation. However, Dumbledore says that they will, but for now, let him sleep and enter a world of dreams. Later, during the first Quidditch game of the year, The Dementors disobey their orders and invade the school's activity and one of them attacks Harry, causing him to fall off his broom. Dumbledore saves Harry in the nick of time, causing him to fall slowly while also losing his broom in the process. Infuriated, Dumbledore scares them off after Harry remains unconscious. While viewing the Marauder's Map, Harry notices Dumbledore is pacing around in his study, which Fred and George confirm that he does that often. He later expresses to McGonagall that he does not want the Dementors around them anymore. During another incident involving Draco Malfoy being attacked by Buckbeak, Dumbledore promises to be with Hagrid when they execute Buckbeak. Dumbledore, Macnair, and Fudge arrive moments before Buckbeak will be executed. However, during the conversation, Harry and Hermione from the future on Dumbledore's orders, go and rescue Buckbeak. Albus, Cornelius, and Hagrid come out to see that the hippogriff is gone. Instead of execution, the executioner instead uses his ax and cuts a pumpkin in half. Dumbledore goes to join Hagrid inside his house for a cup. Later that evening, Black is held captive in a tower until the Dementors arrive. He goes in to visit the trio, where, Hermione and Harry proclaim that Sirius is innocent, and Peter Pettigrew is the true traitor. Dumbledore tells them he believes them, but doubts that no one will believe the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards. Knowing Hermione has a time turner McGonagall gave her, he tells Hermione hat they must go back in time to save Sirius. He tells them that they must not change the future, but they are able to save more than one innocent life, meaning he knows that it was the kids who saved Buckbeak in the altered timeline. The term later ends with Sirius saved, but Remus Lupin resigns. Albus once again considers telling Harry the truth and the prophecy, but once again believes Harry is still to young to understand. The Goblet of Fire During this time, Albus and Sirius remain in contact with each other, discussing about Harry. Later during the 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament is being held in Hogwarts after three centuries of being cancelled. Dumbledore announces this to his start-of-the-term speech, welcoming the Beauxbaton and the Durmstrang, led by Madame Maxime and former Death Eater, Igor Karkaroff. Dumbledore announces to the students what the Triwizard tournament is and Crouch states that only those at the age of seventeen can enter. Dumbledore warns that those who enter cannot turn back. He draws an aging line that only permits those over the age of seventeen. A few days later, on Thursday night, Dumbledore draws out three names: Fleur of the Beauxbatons, Cedric of Hogwarts, and Victor Krum of Durmstrang. However, the Goblet, rigged by Barty Crouch Jr, under the guise of Moody, reveals a fourth person: Harry Potter, much to the confusion of everyone, including the staff and students. Dumbledore loses his temper and furiously asks him if he put his name into the Goblet of Fire, or if he asked one of the older students to do it for him. Harry responds "no" to all three questions, but none of the teachers believe him. Because Crouch states that Harry cannot , Dumbledore is unable to pull the fourteen-year-old out of the tournament. Later that night, Dumbledore has Alastor Moody secretly watch Harry. A few days later, Dumbledore announces the first task. Before it begins, Dumbledore instructs the children what they must do: defeat a dragon and take its golden egg it protects. While Harry competes, the Bulgarian Horned-tail chases him off the battlefield, the dragon's tail nearly hits Dumbledore and the other teachers, but they are able to duck before it hits them. All four champions come out unscathed. During the Christmas break, Dumbledore dances Minerva at the Yule Ball that is being held. In February 1995, Dumbledore announces the second task of the tournament, and begins worrying about Harry when only Fleur, Victor, and Cedric and their saved friends. However, Harry at the last moment, is able to use a spell that causes him to fly up to the docks, where Dumbledore helps Harry out. He and the judges award both Cedric and Harry as first place. Later that day, Barty Crouch Sr. is found dead by Harry Potter. Dumbledore views his Pensieve, but quickly puts it away, but does not lock it away. He enters an argument with Fudge and Moody present in the room while trying to pursuade Fudge to cancel the tournament in fear of somebody else being hurt. However, the two men stop arguing when Moody tells them that Harry is waiting outside, who states he will come back later, but Dumbledore says he was just finishing and leaves the room, while letting Harry in. However, Dumbledore's pensieve emerges out and Harry looks into it and witnesses the trial of Barty Crouch Jr. However, Harry is able to break away and finds Dumbledore has returned. Dumbledore explains what his Pensieve does and uses it when he is trying to find an answer, but it slips away. Harry asks whatever happened to Mr. Crouch's son, which Dumbledore answers that his son was sent to Azkaban because his father had no choice as the evidence was overwhelming. Dumbledore curiously asks Harry why he is questions about Bart Crouch Jr., which Harry reveals that the past months and throughout the school year, he had nightmares about Mr. Crouch's son and Lord Voldemort conversing. Concerned, Dumbledore asks if he has any other dreams about this, and Harry confirms that they are the same dreams, and asks if these dreams are real or not. Dumbledore, conflicted, tells Harry to no longer linger to these dreams and simply cast them away. A few days later, during the third cask, Dumbledore is worried about Harry ever since he revealed about the dream and continuously glances on him worriedly. He announces the third and final task, which is to go through a labyrinth. With the champions, he says that there are no creatures, but the path continuously changes and warns them that they may lose their selves on the way. A few hours later, Harry returns crying over Cedric, who was tragically killed by Pettigrew on Voldemort's order. Dumbledore tries to pry Harry off of poor Cedric, but the fourteen-year-old resists and continues to grieve. In his grief, Harry reveals that Voldemort has returned, and that he couldn't leave Cedric's body at the Graveyard, and Dumbledore attempts to assures Harry that they are both home. During the dramatic experiences going around, "Moody" takes Harry to his office. Dumbledore, realizing it is not the real Moody, goes with Snape and McGonagall to rescue Harry. He casts the disarming charm on the fake Moody and has Snape force veritaserum down the imposter's throat. In his fury, Dumbledore demands to know where the real Alastor Moody is, which the imposter gestures with his glaring at the chest where Harry is standing. Dumbledore yells at Harry to get away from the chest as Snape opens up the crates with magic, which causes Minerva, Albus, Harry, and Severus to look down and see Moody sitting there. Dumbledore calls down to check on Moody, who looks up and apologizes for all the trouble he has caused. The Order of the Phoenix During Harry's fifth year, Dumbledore distanced himself from Harry The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows Trivia * Harry and Ginevra Weasley named their second son after Dumbledore and and Severus Snape. *Harry and Ginny named their second son after him and Severus Snape. *According to Fred and George Weasley, Dumbledore often paced around his office. List of Appearances * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) (Appears as a ghost or a spirit) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) (mentioned only) * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Quidditch Through the Ages * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * Wizard of the Month * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * The Making of Harry Potter * The LEGO Movie * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault (mentioned only) Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Protagonists Category:Sorcerers/Sorceresses